Brushes and Medicines
For additional information, see Caps and Brushes Overview Here's a quick how-to guide for Brushes, Medicine and Tools (also known as "Weapons") can help your hime stat growth and make then stronger! Using these on your hime can temporarily or permanently boost their stats depending on the situation. *There are two types of items that will permanently increase your hime's states: medicines and elemental brushes. **Each of these has a limit, or cap that depends on each hime's tier or type, which is explained HERE. *Brush of Stat and Brush of Element are different yet do very similar things. **Brush of Stat increases the stats by +1, +3, or +4 and apply to the medicine cap. **Brush of Element, made by sacrificing himes, increases the stats by +3, +10, +15, or +20 and apply to the element cap. *The base Hime who is UNITY'd ''will maintain 100% of her stats. (The Hime you use as a '''BASE' of the unity transfers all of their bonus stats to the new one, its the one in the left position of the picture to the right, indicated by the red arrow) **'Stats on the secondary ''Unity Hime will not carry over.' Medicine Medicine can be acquired from the Pharmacy if you have placed it in your garden. Leveling up your pharmacy will make different kinds of medicine available as well. '''Tip: '''You may also buy and place (simultaneously with your regular Pharmacy) 1x Pharmacy of Orihime from the shop for 20,000 Silver. The Pharmacy of Orihime will disappear after it has dispensed medicine 3 times, but this medicine is special, it has a MUCH higher success rate of the chance of gaining stats when eaten by your Hime. *Medicine can increase all the primary stats except for Favorability (IMP). To unlock access to Recovery medicine you need to have leveled up your Pharmacy once. To unlock HP (Hit Points) medicine you need to level it up a second time. *For Hime to eat medicine, they must have the "eat" action unlocked. Check it out in your catalog. You must have owned a minimum of two of the exact same Hime to unblock this emotion. You only need to have '''owned at least 2' of the himes (emphasis on the past-tense), they don't need to still be with you in your inventory. **'Tip:' If you are not sure whether your hime has the eat action unlocked, look at the hime's catalog entry. See the example below. *The chance that your hime will want to eat at all is determined by her IMP, which is shown as the heart icon. Higher IMP means there's a higher chance for her to pick up and eat medicine. But that's not important. *If you meet these criteria, but are having trouble getting your hime to eat, there's an easy solution. Use garden objects to make a small enclosure and place your hime inside it with the medicine. Because she can't wander far, she'll pick it up sooner or later. This way, you can also guarantee the right hime eats the medicine you want. *Eating medicine successfully does not guarantee that your hime's stats will increase. Eating medicine gives you a small chance to increase the stat given by the medicine. If unsuccessful, nothing will happen. If successful, you will get the floating message of '+STAT' and '-10 IMP' over your hime's head (Orihime medicine removes '-15 IMP') - Don't worry about losing IMP too much, it's not a very important stat and can be regained quickly. You can easily gain 1 IMP per Training Cave run. * Although IMP decreases when consuming medicine, it is possible for hime with 0 IMP to eat medicine and acquire stats without the IMP loss. (Credit to @jamie_1318) *Stats gained from medicine are permanently applied to your hime. And they preserve after unities if the hime is used as the main unitying hime. *There are caps for how many meds, weapons and non-element brushes you can feed to your hime to get buffs. When you reach the meds cap, upon successfull feed you get '-10 IMP' floating message without '+STAT' which means it's a cap already. Element brushes have a separate cap. There's only two caps: the medicine cap and the element cap. note for wiki contributors: explanation of med 'stat caps' and stat cap table for meds corresponding to each tier & type of hime wanted here - please add if you can Tools So what about 'Tools'? (These are sometimes also referred to as 'Weapons' because despite the vague name, that is what most of them actually look like) *Tools work in exactly the same way as Medicine, but they are not acquired in the Pharmacy and can only benefit specific types of hime with a more limited range of stat bonuses. *You can get Tools as rewards in many dungeons, especially the Daily Dungeons. Most appear to be some kind of Bow, Book or Sword. Looking at your Catalog in the game can tell you which Hime can be boosted by each kind of weapon. *If the Hime of the correct type consumes the tool, she'll have a chance to gain +1 ATK. (Higher chance depending on rank of weapon) *Tools only benefit their aligned Hime type - Books can be used by Magic and Recovery Hime, Bows, Sword, Axes and Spears can only be used by their respective Hime type. see also: Axes , Bows , Swords , Magic Books Brushes *'The Brush Guide is accurate, yet incomplete. It is currently missing some in-depth information that will be added soon!' [ planning note for wiki contributors ''- key points to write about - purpose of brushes, value of brushes, different types of brushes, which hime to brush, what stats to brush, when to brush, how to brush for best results, where to farm elements, which elements correspond to which stat, brush stat caps, turning cards into brushes, value of card vs stats gained, how to acquire specific brushes, which special brushes drop where, etc tbc ] *'Q: So what are Brushes and what are they for?' *'A:' Brushes are Boost Items or Level up Items but also they can be Consumed Items (meaning that, once used, they disappear) that can aid in making your team of Himes much more powerful. Brushes can be invaluable to you as a player, because they are very useful - but they ''can also be hard to acquire, or limited in quantity, or take a long time to create.) List of Current Brushes: *'Brush of Training:' Used to instantly boost any of your levelling Himes' EXP by 1000, 3000 (Low), or 5000 (Med) **It may seem odd but the "Brush of Training" (no Low or Med etc) is the one that gives 1000 EXP. *'Brush of Stat' - Used to boost the ATK, DEF, AGI and HP stats of your Hime by +1, +3, and +4. This adds to the medicine cap. (note: this is permanent, now even after unities - see the Overview of this page for a reminder about how this works). **Unlike medicine and tools, stat brushes cannot be given to a Shikihime once the corresponding medicine cap has been reached. Instead, a window will appear, informing you that you have reached the medicine cap (see picture on right). *'Brush of Element' - Used to boost the ATK, DEF, AGI and HP stats of your Hime by +10, +15 and +20. This adds to the element cap. (note: this is also permanent, like the Brush of Stat). *'Brush of Unity: '''Guaranteed increase of the chance of a successful Hime Unity by 10%. *'Brush of Maturity: Increase the amount of EXP gained from combining ('feeding') cards to other cards by 20% *'''Brush of Hime: '''Increase the maximum 'element cap' on the amount of stat gains your Hime can have. These will raise the max element cap of all Hime of the named Hime type by 10 str/hp/agi, 5 def, 2 rec (rec only for Recovery Himes) up to a maximum additional bonus of +50 str/hp/agi +30 def +3 rec. Note that it takes 6 of them to reach the full possible bonus to your brush stat caps, but the sixth one will only boost the defense cap. '''Getting Brushes: There have been a few special events where brushes were gifted to players for various landmarks and achievements in-game. So it's quite likely there will be some more of these free brushes in future... but you want brushes now, right? So here's how to get them: *'Brush of Training: '''1000 EXP Brushes can be found as rare random drops in many Dungeons. There seems to be a slightly higher chance of acquiring them by running the Daily Shrine Subjugations. Sometimes a Hime who has returned from Garden Exploration will bring you a Brush of Training as a prize for the 24 hour Exploration. 3000 EXP Brushes are ''always ''rewarded to any player who attacks and participates in the defeat of a Random Encounter Boss. *'Brush of Stat: Sometimes these can be found as random rewards in various dungeons, usually in small amounts such as +1 or +3. It's also possible to get the smaller stat Brushes as the reward for 24hr Garden Exploration. *Brush of Element: 'The primary way to acquire these is by sacrificing himes. To do so, you first have to run the Daily Limited dungeon called Shrine of Mage. The treasure chest at the end will give you an item called the 'Spirit of Five Elements'. There is a Trade quest named 'Produce X Element' that would exchange your 'Spirit of Five Elements' for an item that can convert a hime into a Brush of Element. **Fire Element: Increases ATK. **Gold Element: Increases DEF. **Earth Element: Increases HP. **Water Element: Increases AGI. : As seen in the picture below, after clicking 'Combine Item' on the hime you want to turn into a brush, choose the approriate 'X Element' and click 'Combine'. '''WARNING: THE CARD WILL BE LOST AND BECOME AN ITEM!' : Note: The amount that the Brush of Element increases is based on the rarity of the hime that you sacrificed in making the brush (see section below). Next, you'll get the item on the right picture. Now go the hime you want to use the Brush of Element on and do the same process in combining the item. *'Brush of Unity: '''Sold in the Shop under the Boost tab for 7000 silver. *'Brush of Maturity: 'Currently the only known way to acquire this brush is to get it as a rare drop when completing one of the more difficult dungeons currently in the game - Demon Lair. *'Brush of Hime: '''These can be purchased in the Shop by using Silver. Brush Fragments Category:Guides